Numerous types of agricultural applicators are available today. These can include a pull-type unit or a self-propelled unit. A certain known agricultural applicator is also referred to a “floater.” The floater is a large vehicle that uses oversized floatation tires to carry the vehicle across firm to muddy agricultural environments. One particular floater chassis assembly includes a pair of rear floatation tires and a single front floatation tire. The chassis assembly is configured to support one or more bulk storage tanks or bins of product for application in an agricultural environment, usually before planting in the spring or after harvest in the fall. The type of agricultural product e.g., fertilizer, herbicide, pesticide, nutrients, etc. can vary. The floater can also be utilized to tow various agricultural implements. The oversize-tired agricultural applicator is generally desired for its ability to maneuver heavy loads over extremely rough and difficult agricultural terrain with minimal soil compaction.
However, certain known floater-type agricultural applicators have drawbacks. In particular, turning the typical three-wheeled agricultural applicator generally causes the front floatation tire to slide or rut dirt, particularly when turning the applicator around at the end of an agricultural field.
Thus, there is a need for an agricultural applicator (e.g., three-wheeled floater) that enhances the ability to maneuver a turn without causing undesired sliding of the applicator or rutting of the agricultural field.